Children derive much pleasure from the imitation of common adult activities, and many toys that promote, facilitate, and stimulate such play are commercially available. The present invention provides a toy carwash unit through which a vehicle may be "driven" and subjected to cleaning by water sprays.
A toy carwashing bay is referred to in Einfalt U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,454, and Goldfarb et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,657 is directed to a toy car wash apparatus. A full-size car washing system is disclosed in Hanna et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,356; a shower hoop is provided by Mayhew et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,171; Larsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,181 provides an outdoor gym set that can be connected to a water supply; a child's building toy comprised of components that can be interconnected for water passage is provided by Snead U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,472; and Blanchard U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,336 provides a toy construction kit with ductwork for water flow.